Assassin's Creed 3 Lady Maverick challenge
by Justaquestion12
Summary: This is an Assassin's Creed 3 Romance/Action Adventure challenge between Conner Kenway or Ratonhnhaké:ton and Lady Maverick or Gillian McCarthy to any one who wants to try it. See inside for details. I will continue to update this until some one takes the challenge.


This is a challenge for anyone who would like to do it. It is to be an Romance/Action Adventure story between Connor and Lady Maverick Or Gillian McCarthy. Now this is to be like a novelization of Assassin's Creed 3, It is up to you if you wish to include the modern side to it or not but if you do the story is to mainly take place in the past like all they assassins games. Now as I said this is to be a novelization of Assassin's Creed 3 with some differences, the main one being the Main paring being between Connor and Lady Maverick or her real name Gillian McCarthy.

Now Gillian is a Templar and Connor is an Assassin so here is how it is. The Templars are to betray Gillian for something what it is for you to decide but she is to be saved by Connor. Now they at the very beginning will not like each other very much but around the end of the middle of the story the will are to start a romantic realization ship. Also try and include the Multiplayer characters as well.

I will show you which characters go where.

Assassin's Brotherhood: The Carpenter real name John O'Brien, The Highlander real name Duncan McGill, The Huntsman real name William de Saint-Prix, The Night Stalker real name unknown but some one Screamed out "Joe" just before The Night Stalker killed him, The Pioneer real name Emily Burke(She is not an Assassin but she is allied with them), The Robber real name Fillian McCarthy (Lady Mavericks younger brother), The Silent Shadow real name Atasá:ta, also known as Chogan or Krynn, The Sharpshooter real name Caleb Garret.

Templar Order: The Commander real name Matthew Davenport (no relation with Achilles), The Coyote Man real name unknown, The Hessian real name Gerhard von Stantten may also be The Headless Horsemen, The Lady Maverick real name Gillian McCarthy (remember the Templars betray her and she joins the Assassins), The Mountebank real name Victor Wolcott, The Preacher real name Federico Perez, The Red Coat real name Eleanor Mallow also the Commanders Daughter and has a fascist personality.

Unknown if on ether side: The Governor real name Bernardo de Galvez (unknown if he is allied with the Assassins or not but he is not with the Templars because they want to kill him), The Independent real name Alsoomse, The Strong Man real name Nukilik.

All the Templars (besides Lady Maverick) both singleplayer and multiplayer will die as the story progresses. The Assassins from multiplayer only some of them will die however Lady Mavericks younger brother the robber real name Fillian McCarthy has to die because it causes her to have revenge on the Templars even more. Also the Night Stalker can live or die but he must be a main character.

All single player characters that are supposed to die, die and all that are supposed to live, live.

Also as the story progresses be sure to include the costume changes Lady Maverick has available to her, Hair, Boots, Corset. In the multiplier she has three types of categories for hair, boots, corset, ect, ect. They are Charming, Sensual, and Distinguished. So at the beginning of the story she will be using Charming style, In the middle Sensual, and at the end Distinguished. Also Conner never cuts his hair into a Mohawk but into a buzz cut and around the time he would of cut it he wares the Achilles robes.

Now for the rules of the challenge.

1\. **THIS MUST NOT BE A HAREM!**

2\. The main paring has to be between Conner and Gillian.

3\. Be sure to include all Naval Story Missions, taking over at least some of the forts, Peg leg missions, some of the Naval Privateer missions, Homestead missions, Hunting and Boston Brawlers, Frontier missions, and Liberation Missions.

4\. Also include crafting of the Almanac Inventions, all forms of trophy's and paintings, buyable and cartable weapons.

5\. Each chapter must have at least a 7000 thousand word minimum.

6\. Gillian must get pregnant around the very end of the story.

7\. Gillian must be the same age or one year younger than Conner.

That is all the rules I can think of however I might add more in the future but if you already started on the story any new rules don't applies to you. Any one can take this challenge and more than one person can as well.

Now I wish luck to who ever rights this story.


End file.
